Silver Wolf
Silver Wolf is the second half of the 23rd episode of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot A new heart throb teen super villain, Silver Wolf, is all the rage in Miracle City and he wishes to hang with Frida, which Frida is stoked about and accepts. Episode Summary At school, Manny and Frida are stoked for getting the last two tickets to the Cucaraches Picantes concert, which they waited in line for a long time to get. However, a popular new teen super villain named Silver Wolf approaches the school grounds and wins over everyone, including Vice-Principal Chakal, with his motorcycle and crimson whip. Manny, however isn't impressed. Silver Wolf takes a liking to Frida and asks her to hang out, which she gleefully accepts without hesitation, much to Manny's dismay. Over the next few days, Manny rarely sees Frida due to her new friendship with Silver Wolf begins to feel neglected. When he sees them again, Frida is wearing a helmet and outfit like Silver Wolf's. She excitedly tells Manny about their extreme adventures, having briefly forgotten about him. Before Manny can ask her about doing something together, she and Silver Wolf depart, literally leaving him in the dust. Manny tries to have fun causing mischief on his own, but keeps getting one-uped by Frida and Silver Wolf. The day of the concert approaches and Manny is confident Frida will go with him, but later that night, she ditches to go build a rollercoaster on the moon with Silver Wolf. This sends Manny over the edge. As El Tigre, Manny follows Frida and Silver Wolf to the city's junkyard and confronts Frida for leaving him at the concert and ignoring him for weeks, to which she retaliates by accusing of being jealous of her and Silver Wolf, who interrupts their argument and tells Manny to leave. The two engage in a fight, with Silver Wolf eventually defeating Manny with his electric whip. He then hands Frida the whip, telling her to finish him off, which confuses her. He gives Frida an ultimatum; to choose between him or Manny. Frida quickly chooses Manny, much to Silver Wolf's shock. In a fit of rage, he reveals his true identity; the Titanium Titan, who had conjured up the Silver Wolf persona to steal Frida from Manny. The Titan attempts to do away with them both, but after a brief fight, he is dropped into the crusher and emerges as a disfigured metal cube. Frida apologizes to Manny for ditching him and asks what she can do to make up for it. Manny ends up having her wait at the booth for tickets for another Cucaraches Picantes concert, which isn't for another 5 months. Characters * Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Frida Suárez Characters Introduced *Silver Wolf(alter ego) Recurring Characters * Titanium Titan Gallery Episode Montage Scene El Tigre tries to have fun alone, making pranks such as putting soap in the local fountain, sheering a bush to look like himself and fighting El Oso only to have Silver Wolf steal his thunder by doing the same activities only better. Trivia *This episode shows Manny's jealous side towards guys who hang out with Frida besides himself. *This is the Titanium Titan's third appearance in an episode as a main character. *The roller coaster Silver Wolf and Frida created on the moon is visible for the rest of the episode. *Frida claims that she had some of Silver Wolf's spit on her cheek. This means that Silver Wolf may have kissed her off screen or in a deleted scene. Errors *After Silver Wolf walked away and before Frida talks to Manny (while upside down), Manny's left arm briefly vanishes before reappearing in the next shot. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Templates